Ebb and Flow
by BLendgame
Summary: He watches as her smile begins to grow, and eventually, once it's gotten wide enough for his liking, he kisses that too.


_The anniversary of the death of Johanna Beckett._

* * *

><p>The moment he opens the door and looks at her, she feels herself relax. He reaches his hand out and she takes it, allowing him to pull her inside. She steps into the loft and feels her icy fingers and toes immediately begin to defrost. She forgot how cold New York could get at night.<p>

"Hey," she greets, half-heartedly.

He says nothing. He only pulls her close to him and wraps her into a hug. Immediately her nerves stop buzzing and her heart stops pounding. The ringing in her ears dies down and the butterflies in her stomach disappear. Her world goes silent, and for a moment, she feels better.

He draws circles along the backs of her arms with his thumbs, soothing the hurricane that he knows is consuming her, and when he hears her sniffle, he holds her tighter. She feels his hand snake up from her lower back to rest behind her neck, attempting to let her know that he's there. He's with her and he's not letting go.

He feels her trembling beneath his grasp and his heart constricts in agony. He wants to take her pain away, he wants to help her find her smile; he wants to bring her mother back. But he can't do that, so instead he stands there with her, comforting her during her time of need. He feels her choke back a sob.

"I know." He whispers in her ear. "I know."

She presses her cheek to the skin on his neck, holding her face flush against it as she breathes him in. She grips the back of his tee-shirt between her fists and hugs herself close as she feels the first of many tears explode from within her, finally allowing the weight of the day off of her shoulders. The rush of emotion exiting her body knocks the wind out of her and she's gasping for air, coughing as she pulls away from him and wipes desperately at her tear filled eyes.

"Don't be sorry." He says, knowing what she's thinking.

She nods and bites down on her lip with such force that she tastes the coppery taste of blood on her tongue. She's trying desperately to keep her emotions at bay; keep herself grounded. But the way he's looking at her makes it extremely difficult and she mentally curses him for knowing her so well.

"Stop trying to hide it, Kate." He tells her.

Another tear spills over.

He steps towards her, closing the gap between them and brushes the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His hands hold her gently, soothing her as he traces his fingers along the curve of her back. She presses her forehead to his, closing her eyes and slipping her hands behind his neck, weaving them in with his hair. He pulls back only an inch and looks into her eyes.

"I miss her." she breathes.

He traces his fingers along her cheekbone, wiping away any lingering tears, and watches as goose bumps appear beneath his touch. Her eyes flutter closed once more as he leans in closer. She can feel his breath on her cheek.

He places chaste kisses behind her ear, atop her closed eyes, and on the tip of her pink nose. He watches as her smile begins to grow, and eventually, once it's gotten wide enough for his liking, he kisses that too.

She looks at the clock on the wall behind his head, and it reads 1:30 am. She gives him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm so late." She says. He shakes his head.

"I'm just glad you're home."

He intertwines his fingers with hers and brings them close to his face, kissing the spots where each of his fingers meets hers. He stops when he gets to her ring finger, and kisses the diamond that he put there almost a year before.

She laughs and nudges him away.

"Stop it, Rick." She says with a giggle on her tongue.

He kisses her cheek, still with his fingers laced with hers, as he turns and leads them up the stairs and to their bedroom. They climb in together, her head resting on his bare chest, arm stretched across his midsection.

"Thank you." She whispers into the darkness. He runs the tips of his fingers along her back, soothing her as she drifts off to sleep.

He stays up a little while longer, listening to the in and out of her breathing; the ebb and flow of her heart against his chest.

"I love you." He replies, and with that, he drifts away, joining her in her dreams; weaving himself into her heart.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><em>Don't know if you guys realized, but lately I'm feeding off the idea of Beckett and Castle getting married.<em>

_Blame my girly obsession with weddings and the fact that we have an unlimited supply of bridal magazines chillin in my house._

_Hope you all liked this little one shot. _

_Reviews are always nice :)_

_Love&Blessings_

_O_


End file.
